The Cycle of Evil
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: A simple question Adrien asks himself spirals into finding Hawkmoth's lair and discovering his identity. It's the Final Battle, Hawkmoth's fighting to get Chat's miraculous and Chat's fighting to survive! Chat ends up losing his fight when he falls to Hawkmoth's cane. Though nobody could predict what happens next. What would cause you to become a villain? (Major Character Death)


**VERY IMPORTANT: There are S2 spoilers in this one-shot. Don't read if you haven't seen it!**

If someone told Hawkmoth a year before that he killed Chat Noir and had obtained his miraculous, he would've probably celebrated, it was his goal for the past year after all, but in the present moment as he watched the de-transformed Chat Noir, who was his own son, bleeding to death, he regretted every attempt on his life and miraculous he had initiated. As Chat breathed his last, Ladybug turned to him, with scorching fury in her eyes,

"You will pay for this, Hawkmoth, I will kill you like you murdered Adrien!"

 _1 day prior…_

Adrien Agreste was practising on his piano, though those who didn't know better would say he was performing at a concert. His fingers danced along the keys with graceful rhythms and blissful melodies. With a final rising crescendo, Adrien finished his piece and sighed.

"father missed practice again Plagg, I'm sick of him constantly bailing on me, surely his 'designing' doesn't take up that much time!"

"Maybe he's purposely missing spending time with you, was he always like this?" Plagg suggested in an unusually concerned tone,

"no, he'd always find time for my mum and me." Adrien replied, "and if anything, he would've been busier when my mum was around since he was still establishing Gabriel,"

' _So, what is taking so much time that he can't even spend it with his own son?'_

So, Adrien created a plan of action, find out what was more important than him.

After days of strategising and making sure his father was off doing whatever he was doing, Adrien initiated Operation – Cat out of the Bag.

The whole mansion had security cameras, Adrien knew that much at least, with the whole book fiasco that had happened. Adrien also knew, that along with Gabriel, he had access to the CCTV, in the case of an emergency, and that would be his father's downfall.

Adrien accessed the time that he was practising the piano.

After five minutes of Gabriel approving the latest line. He seemed to freeze, then he smirked, it was the evilest smirk that Adrien had ever seen on his father. Gabriel walked out of his office to the room with Mrs Agreste's portrait in it. Then, he did something unbelievable. Adrien thought he knew all the secrets about the painting, but that was clearly false as he pressed in certain parts of the painting.

The ground then opened and Gabriel vanished through the floor.

Adrien turned off the system and stared in shock at the black screen.

' _What could be down there?"_

As tempting as it was to go down now, Adrien knew that he needed his father in his office or working.

His ring then started to warm, and Adrien looked at it and sighed.

He and Ladybug had established a system where they could do a 'danger alert' to their partner, even in civilian form. Plagg and Tikki thought it was a great idea and modified the miraculous so whenever their partner sent them a message, the ring/earrings would warm.

After checking nobody was around, Adrien called out,

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

As Chat was running out, he checked his baton, there was an akuma attack.

' _Just as I was about to bust my father too…'_

After dealing with a Harry Potter fanatic that was convinced he was a wizard and the 'Chosen One' to boot, Chat did his usual post-akuma duties and returned home.

"Father?" Adrien called out,

"Your father is in his office working on his Spring Line, you have half an hour until your Mandarin lesson, I suggest using it wisely," Natalie informed him,

"ok Natalie, thanks," Adrien put his usual sad and disappointed son act on,

As soon as he was out of sight, Adrien ran to the Portrait Room. He then pressed the same points that Gabriel had done, and the floor opened, and Adrien went down…

He got off the 'elevator' and looked around. There were butterflies EVERYWHERE! It was also extremely dark in there…

"Plagg, Claws Out," he whispered,

His night vision kicked in and he had a proper look. It looked like some-sort of Bat-Cave, but why would he need a base as elaborate as this? Also, why were there all these butterflies here?! It was annoying.

After 15 minutes of looking around, he was about to get out of there for his Mandarin lesson, but then the elevator opened up from above…

Chat dashed to the back of the cold room, as his father came out and started talking, to himself?

"perhaps multiple akumas will be effective, it will tire out Ladybug and Chat Noir so that I can have their miraculous! Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

Chat's face morphed from a look of curiosity to shock.

Chat then as quietly as he could, text Ladybug and sent her his location.

''Code Red, I'm in Hawkmoth's base, he hasn't seen me yet, help!'' it read,

And that was his mistake, as when the text sent, a sound emanated from his baton.

"Vroom!" It was the sent sound!

Hawkmoth froze and turned around, ice-cold blue eyes met cat-like green.

"that was not supposed to happen, um, hello uh Hawkmoth!" Chat said, a fake nervous smile plastered on his face,

'shit, shit, shit! Hurry up Ladybug!'

Meanwhile…

Marinette was watching the news on the latest akuma attack, it was cool to want to be a wizard, but that was too far!

Her earrings then warmed,

'that's weird, Hawkmoth wouldn't try something so soon, would he?'

"Tikki, Spots On" she whispered, her parents were in the house after all,

A single text was from Chat Noir,

And then she started hyperventilating as she read it, this wasn't supposed to happen yet, was there time to talk to Master Fu? No, she realised, Hawkmoth's probably seen Chat by now.

She looked at the location and did a double take,

"under the Agreste mansion? If this wasn't so serious, I'd call this a prank,"

She then swung over to help Chat,

Back to Hawkmoth and Chat…

"how did you discover this place?" Hawkmoth asked in an icy, yet still confused voice, the Agreste Mansion was one of the most heavily fortified places in France, probably Europe!

"Heh heh, that's classified I'm afraid,"

Hawkmoth then smirked, "well I'll get it out of you when I'm about to kill you and take your miraculous,"

Hawkmoth then attacked with his cane, and Adrien blocked with his extended baton, the battle had started…

Ladybug swung over the wall and was about to enter when Natalie stopped her,

"what are you doing here Ladybug? Is there an akuma?"

"No, not quite. I just got contact with Chat and I have reason to believe that Hawkmoth is residing at your home, whether you know it or not," Ladybug replied,

"I-I think if he was here we'd know Ladybug,"

'If this is a bloody prank, I'll skin that cat!' Ladybug thought to herself,

"That may be, but I've got a notification from Chat along with a location that says that Hawkmoth is here, more specifically, under the mansion, is there any way to get underground, a tunnel or an elevator maybe?"

"I don't think so, but if you want to have a look, you're welcome," Natalie lied,

Though Ladybug didn't see the lie, as she ran into the house.

Natalie watched her run in,

'whatever happens, the fight over the miraculous will end today,'

After pointless minutes of looking around, she called in desperation,

"Lucky Charm!"

A miniature painting of Mrs Agreste fell in her hands. She ran straight to the corresponding painting and ran her eyes over it, then she felt it over, and found something strange on the triangles, after feeling button-like points on them, she pressed them in and the floor opened up,

"what?" Ladybug asked to herself in shock,

She jumped in as it closed.

In Hawkmoth's Lair…

It was a stalemate, neither Hawkmoth nor Chat could gain an inch. The elevator whirred down, and Ladybug stepped out,

There were Chat Noir and Hawkmoth fighting with their respective weapons.

She swung her yo-yo at Hawkmoth, but he deflected it. Chat then attacked with his baton, but Hawkmoth parried that.

"beep beep!" Ladybug froze, she forgot she had used Lucky Charm, the earrings only had four minutes left,

The fight continued, with the ying-yang duo starting to gain an edge.

As a last-ditch effort to get back at the heroes. He slid the base of the cane and threw it at Chat. Chat batted it away, but it was a distraction as Hawkmoth lunged and landed a blow with the sharp blade hidden in the cane. It was a direct hit through Chat's chest. He dropped to a knee and tried to stop the blood gushing out of the wound. But it was no use, his body was starting to stop working, he fell over, no words out of his lips. Hawkmoth smirked as he snatched the ring and Chat de-transformed.

Hawkmoth's cane clattered to the ground as he saw who Chat Noir really was.

"that's impossible! You fought side-by-side in the Gorizilla battle, this is a trick, you saw my true identity and now you're trying to exploit it! You can't be Adrien!"

But Adrien could not respond, as he croaked out,

"I'm s-sorry Ladybug, you'll need to finish him off, I love you, p-please d-don't forget m-me," Adrien finished with a whimper, as he breathed his last,

Ladybug stood up, an infernal rage showing in her eyes,

"Hawkmoth, I will kill you like you murdered Adrien,"

She then threw the yo-yo directly at Hawkmoths head, the kiddy-gloves were off,

With an elaborate swinging motion, she distracted Hawkmoth, who went to block the weapon, when she swept under his legs, Hawkmoth stumbled on the unbreakable string. Then Ladybug wrapped it around the cane and pulled it away to the other side of the room.

In her rage she swung her yo-yo at Hawkmoth's head, with no cane to defend himself with, it collided, and Hawkmoth collapsed with blood spurting out. His form then reverted to his civilian attire. Gabriel Agreste. The moth brooch and the ring of the black cat vanished with his cowl*.

She lowered her yo-yo and realised what she had done. She dropped to her knees and wept, in her rage, she had murdered Adrien's father much like he murdered Adrien. So, she took Chat's body and fled.

Ladybug ran from Paris, it was night, so nobody saw her. She ran until she found a secluded plain, with a shovel she had stolen, she dug a grave and slowly placed Adrien in the ground. She then covered him with dirt.

'beep, beep, beep!'

She then de-transformed. Tikki looked around,

"where are we?"

"Adrien's grave, he was Chat Noir, Gabriel was Hawkmoth. He killed him,"

Tikki's eyes widened in shock,

"oh Marinette, losing a partner is always painful, many Ladybugs of the past have felt it,"

Marinette nodded, then asked, "do you remember when Master Fu was explaining the dynamics of using the earrings and the ring simultaneously?"

"yes…" Tikki answered cautiously,

"if I sacrificed someone, would Adrien be able to come back? The balance criteria would be met as it's a life for a life," Marinette questioned with a dark glint in her eyes,

"no Marinette you mustn't! Hawkmoth fell prey to this exact idea!"

"but I'll go about it smarter, I have the Ladybug miraculous after all…"

Tikki shivered in fear,

' _You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain…'_

 *** A mechanic I made up so that Ladybug couldn't steal the ring and brooch and become over-powered as the new Hawkmoth. My idea is that they just return to Master Fu.**

 **Author's Note: This is the rewrite of All Alone, I changed a few of the major plot points. As you see Ladybug ends up becoming the new Hawkmoth instead of committing suicide. It's also more realistic and tidy, I full-on cringed when I read the original All Alone. My next re-write target is Before It All Began, so stay tuned!**

 **Keep Reaching For The Stars, Miracle Duellists!**

 **MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
